His Lil Shorty
by emekitty
Summary: This story is an Alternate universe of Eren and Levi. Levi is 24 and Eren is 21. It's rated M for sexual content closer to the end of the Chapters. Beware of Boy love If you dont liike it. An Eren x Levi story please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Eren x Levi

Chapter 1

Alternate Universe

Levi -24,Eren-21 College Based Rated M for Mature (BL Yaoi)

It was a boring and long day for Eren. He returned to his dorm room, he was told he was getting a roommate. Eren didn't get any information on the new arrival he had another roommate with him named Armin, but he is his best friend he already new so much about him.

Eren went in to the room and looked for Armin,"Hey did you hear anything on the new roommate?" Armin smiles looking up from his work,"Not really,but I heard he doesn't approve of dirtiness." Eren looked around at his part of the room and saw dirty clothes and junk on the floor,"Oh well aren't I damned."

"You better clean up then, you should know how clean freaks are." Eren sighs deeply and cleans up his mess.

About twenty minutes later a knock came from the door. Armin went to open it and stood Edwin, the president of the doom room. "Hello Edwin." "Hello Armin."Edwin came in then turned to the new arrival. "Come in too, Levi." A short raven haired male came in the room and looks around. "This is Armin your other roommate and there's another somewhere." Armin shook his hand smiling,"Eren is in the bathroom."

Eren came out with just shorts and wet hair and goes to Edwin and the new arrival, "Sorry, was in the shower, Edwin." Eren stopped looked at him and turned to the arrival his mouth dropped a bit then looked back. "Speak Eren." "Oh sorry, haha, hiya I'm Eren." He holds out his hand to the arrival. "Hello...I'm Levi."The shorty took his hand and shakes.

"Please make him feel a home, and Eren best wise to keep clean." Edwin said and shuts door and leaves. Levi looked around the room and goes to his bed. Eren looked up and then down Levi 's body and blushes lightly thinking to self, "Nice ass." "So where did you go before?" Armin broke the silence and smiles. "Saint Maria University." Levi said in a soft voice.

"Wow that school is for the gifted intelligence,"Armin gasps. "Why did you leave?" Eren decided just to listen. "A personal reason.." "Alright then that's okay."Armin smiles and gets his stuff, "I will be back later, Eren, Levi." "Bye Bye."Eren waved as he left. Levi sat down at his bed. Eren looked over at him, he wasn't really the one who talked good to other he first met. But then Levi opened his words.

"Do you mind showing me around?" Eren gulped and says,"Uh..S-Sure.." He got up and goes to get a shirt. Levi stood up and walked to the door waiting. Eren goes up behind him and smiles opening the door for him. Levi looked up at the smiling male and seen him hovering over then goes out the door. "So how old are you, Levi?" Eren asked him. "Twenty-four." Levi said looking around. "Whoa you must be a senior here, what kind of classes are you going to take here?"

"History degree.." Levi said looking at him. Eren nods and looks at his eyes, he thought his eyes were beautiful grey color the blushes, "C-cool. Well I'm twenty-two. A Junior here, studying for anything." Levi nods and looked around more.

They walked in silence and then Eren heard a voice behind him. "Eren wait up." He turned around to see his adopted sister Mikasa. "Hey Mikasa."Eren smiles happily. "How are you feeling today?" Mikasa smiles lightly in her scarf. "Really good , showing the new arrival around meet Levi." Mikasa looked and walked towards him, "Hello." Levi looked up at the girl," Hello, nice to meet you." She nods slightly and turns to Eren. "Well , I should be going, get class now." Eren nods and smiles," Alright bye." Mikasa waves smiling leaving.

Levi and Eren return back twenty minutes later. Eren Sat down at his bed watching Levi pull off his own jacket. Levi notices him and looks away, "What are you staring at..." Eren looks up and looks away blushing slightly,"Sorry I...I just .." Levi became impatient,"well?" Eren gulps softly,"Its just..I think your really cute looking." Levi was shocked with red across his face then gets irritated, "Damn pervert..." Eren looked up was hurt about the comment back,"I'm not a pervert..." "Sure you aren't ,Damn liar." Levi got underneath his blankets. Eren felt distraught about was said and gets up to the bathroom slamming the door. Levi looked back and sighs softly.

Eren came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed somewhat upset. "I'm ..sorry I called you a pervert..." Levi stood behind him. Eren turned around at him ,his eyes redden, "You should be... That really hurt.. I don't know what happened at your old school but I don't do that, I just said what was on my mind." Levi sighs hearing him out and sits down back facing Eren's back, "Okay... Will you forgive me?" Eren looked at him with a smiles,"Sure thing,friend." Levi looked up at him and blushes unnoticeable. Eren hugs the shorty softly and stands up. "Its dinner time,do you have money?" "Yeah I do.."Levi nods and gets his shoes on.

They went to the dining hall to eat then got their stuff and Sat down to eat. Eren calmed down his eating when Levi gave him a look. A another voice called out to Eren,"Erennnnn!" Eren turned around seeing one of his friends the science nerd Hange Zoe. "Yes what is it?" "I heard ya got a new roommate , what they look like,huh?" "Why don't you look ahead of you."Eren points to Levi. Hange went to the shorty and looked at him, "Whoa..." "Whoa what?"Levi looked up at the strange girl. "Where'd the rest of ya, your tiny!" Levi glared up at her,"I'm not short, shitty glasses." She laughed wildly and snorts a bit,"Whoa Eren he's a feisty one." "Hange,I think you should you know leave ." She laughs for a bit long and stops,"Sorry Sorry I was just having fun..But I'll go before I get kicked." Eren nods watching her leave. "Sorry about that Levi."

"It's alright, is she alway like this?" Eren nods finishing up his Philly steak. Levi gets up and throws his food away and makes way back noticing some people were giving him looks but mostly the men and gets disgusted walking back sitting next to Eren. "Eren?"Levi looks over at him. "Yes ?"He smiles his best and tilts head. "Do you lock your dorm room door at night?" "No but would you like that to start now?" Levi nods slowly and looks down.

"Alright we will, hmm, Levi you could trust me with what happened at your old school, I won't tell anyone."Eren leans on Levi giving him a puppy dog face. Levi looked up the turns away red faced then looks up. "You promise you won't tell?" "Cross my heart hope to die if I do." "Okay well it starts off like."

"I was in my junior year in college when it all started, my smarts caused people to be angry and even attracted to it, its not my fault, but anyways it happened to most men for some reason. I was sometimes bullied by some and sexually assaulted by others. It was nerve wrecking I began not to trust other,till one time. I thought I met someone who'd be my friend, but it turned out bad I was assaulted and made fool by pictures...bad awefull pictures. They killed me with insults and the unruly disaster, I decides to stop this by leaving and coming here where I thought I'd be safe..but before that I got help with my problems and now I'll kick anyone's ass who will mess with me."

"Whoa, that was awful but you can trust me I won't hurt your feelings."Eren presses his head against his closing eyes. Levi puffs softly and looks up"Eren, are you always like this." "Only when I am happy, don't tell anyone though, I tried with Armin but he seems to piss his pants with scaredom,he's a scaredy cat." Levi chuckles lightly and nods,"Sure I won't tell." Eren laughs happily and nods getting up to throw his food away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was really late when Eren and Levi came home. Levi learned everything about Eren, he wouldn't stop talking but Levi was really glad he had someone to talk to but he did show it cause his smiles weren't able to come yet.

"God Damn I'm tired!"Eren stretched and yawns. "I bet you are,you talked a mile a minute out there." Eren chuckles opening the door to Armin fast asleep doing homework,"Damn,could you help me?" Levi nods helping Armin in his bed then looks at Eren,"Happen often?" Eren nods smiling, "The kid does it every time he has work." Levi nods and make his way to his bed taking off shoes.

Eren took off his pants and shirt, then wakes to the window and locks it,then after that locks the door to the hallway. "All locked!" "Thank you a lot."Levi turns seeing Eren in that clothing blushing slightly,"That is what you wear to bed?" "Yeah of course why not."Eren smiles giving him a wink and lays under the blankets. Levi looks away and stands up, "Please close your eyes." Eren closes his eyes slightly watching him still.

Levi pulled off his shirt and pants copying Eren. Eren was taken by his beautiful body and blushes then closes his eyes to sleep. Levi gets under the blankets and closes his eyes too.

They all slept through the night , until Levi started having nightmares and whimpering in his sleep. Eren woke up go the noise and walks over,"Wake up ,wake up." Levi shot up off his bed with sweat on his face. "Are you okay?" Levi nods and rubs his eyes. "Would you like to sleep in my bed?" He looks up at him shocked a bit then stands up,"Sure but no funny business." Eren nods and lays down in his bed , while Levi lays next to him and looks up. Eren lays on his side to look at him. Levi looks as he stared and blushes.

"You umm look nice .."Eren blushes red. "Shut up brat.."Levi 's face turns red and hides. "Don't hide please." He nuzzles his head against the shorty's hair. The smaller male looked at him and gets hot from blushing. Eren smiles brightly then wraps arms around his body and pulls him in to his chest. "What a-are you doing." "Keeping you safe."Eren says nuzzling him closely. "Why ,you just met me.." "It feels like I knew you longer." Levi looks up at him tries to remember him but remembers nothing. "I don't think I remember you." Eren smiles softly and nuzzles him closely, "Maybe I just saw you before." Levi nods slowly and look away.

Eren smiles then strokes Levi 's cheeks. Levi felt his roommates warm hands on his cheek then slowly leans in his cheek closing eyes. "Sleep now."Eren says calmly stroking cheek. Levi fell asleep curled up against Eren's chest.

In the morning, Eren woke up before Levi and goes to the kitchen seeing Armin eating cereal. "Good Mornin Armin." "Good morning, so how did you and Levi sleep."Armin looks up at him curiously. "So you saw?" Eren blushes wildly. Armin nods eating more cereal,"Yeah, you guys looked cozy together." "Armin its not like that I was keeping him safe, he was having nightmares." "Eren it's fine,I won't tell, but by the way thanks for putting me in my bed." "Your welcome."

Levi came in to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Good Morning."Eren smiles sweetly and sits down at the table. "Good morning Eren, Armin." Armin smiles waving hands. "How did you sleep ,Levi?"Eren asks pouring cereal in a bowl. Levi remembered how he slept and blushes softly,"It was alright."

"Remember guys your classes start today."Armin said getting his books read and then hands the schedule. "Edwin gave your schedule when you guys were away." Levi nods taking it then closely reads. "Aww no classes with me, I go at twelve, you go at ten o'clock."Eren whined. "Yeah I best get ready then, I'll be in the shower." Armin nods leaving to his class. While he left and Levi went to take a shower, Eren took off his clothes changing in to something else.

Levi appeared put of the bathroom all dressed and fresh, his hair combed nice and straight. "Levi?" "Yes ,Eren?" "After classes are over ,would you like to go out to eat?"Eren smiles nervously. Levi looked up and was speechless, "Umm.." "We do have to, I just ..wanted to get to know you better." Levi thought about what he said and was wanting to know more about him too,"Well..okay but no drugging me though." "Levi..that's awful I wouldn't do that to you." "I know but just making it clear, I'll drink though but it's got to have the good kind."

"Whoa a drinker, I never thought that's possible for you, I'll stay sober for you and so I could drive ." Eren chuckles loudly. "You drive?"Levi tilts his head raising a brow. "Mhmm of course, but my car isn't as pretty as others." The shorty shrugs and gets his bag and packs his supplies and schedule. "I have to go ,Eren,see you later." "Bai my cutie."Eren winks and waves. Levi rolls his eyes and leaves.

Eren sighs missing Levi already and leaves out the dorm room walking to the mess hall. When he was there Mikasa was waving at him to come over. Eren did and walks over to her. "Hello Eren, how did you sleep?" Mikasa smiles hugging him happily. He blushes then nods, "Yes I did.." "Did something happen?" "Yeah nothing to bad happened."Eren smiles happily. "Tell me.." "Fine, me and Levi slept by each other it's because he had nightmares."

Mikasa felt angry that the new guy laid by him but kept silent. "I think he's very cute."Eren sighed at his words. "Eren...you don't even know the guy.." "I know Mikasa ... He's not wanting that though he's got issues about dating." Mikasa raised an eyebrow,"Fine ,just wait don't get in to it just yet." "I won't I promise." He walks more and Mikasa follows him.

They sat down and rests on the bench. "I hope you do good ,Eren.." "I will , don't worry, see you later.." She left after giving him a hug and goes to her class. Eren went back to his room grabbing his bag. When he got it he walks to his class. He got stopped again by Edwin. "So how's He doing,Eren."Edwin walked with Eren. "He's doing fine haven't snapped yet at the dirty problems, he's at class now." "Good, well see you around." Edwin left Eren then walks away. Eren waves walking to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Eren and Levi got their best clothes on and walks out to Eren's car. "This is my car it's 1994 mustan, pretty rad right?"Eren winks leaning on it. "Its very sexy Eren.."Levi rolls his eyes and puffs. "Don't judge her ,she still works right." Levi nods and opens the door seeing dirt on the seat and grunts,"She needs a bath." Eren chuckles loudly and cleans the seats. Levi got in buckling him up and leans back while Eren got in. Eren got his seat belt on and starts car and drives."

"So where are we going?" "A fancy restaurant, I hope you have some money."Eren smiles happily as he turned up the radio. The radio played a song called The way you are by Bruno Mars. Eren smiles changing to boy thinking of the little shorty. Levi looked up at him and lays head on the seat. "Don't sleep ,Levi." "I am not.."

Eren parks the car and turns it off seeing a sleeping Shorty. He got out smiling and goes to his door and opens,"Hey sleeping beauty wake up." Levi heard Eren's voice and woke up ,"What where are we?" "We are at the restaurant come one." Levi gets out and walks sluggishly. Eren gave him a hand inside. They went inside and got a sit next to the window with a candle.

"This is pretty nice."Levi looked around. "Yeah it is."Eren looks at him and scoots closer to Levi. Levi looks and turns away embarassedly. Eren blushes then gets the menu and looks at it. "Hurry up and look." Levi nods still blushing a soft pink and looks in the menu.

They told the waiter their order and Levi looks at Eren,"Eren?" "Yes?" "Do you...have anything feelings..for me?" Eren blushes at his question,"Yeah but I don't rush things when I first met someone." "That's good, will you promise me something." Levi said rubbing his arm. "Sure anything." "Don't stop what your doing,okay?" Eren's heart rose up in happiness and nods, "Anything for you,Levi."

Levi scoots closer to Eren and looks at him. Eren smiles happily,"So do you wanna hear anything about me?" Levi nods huddling up to Eren. "Alright here is goes."

"Lets see here, I lost my family when I was about 9 along with Mikasa she lost her family too but that's a whole other story. We was taken in by Armins grandpa, he only had money for Armin to attend college so me and Mikasa were on our own but it worked out a bit. We soon entered college and got helped a lot with all the other stuff. About getting in to college would be boring probably so that's move it up a bit. I never had a girlfriend because of Mikasa getting angry or scaring them away. So you know what that means.. I'm still a virgin so yeah shhh ... I could tell more but the waiter is coming."

The waiter set their drinks down and gave her their order. Levi slurps up is Diet Dr. Pepper, "So Eren, do you think she'd accept me ,if you and I got together?" "If She don't it doesn't matter, it's my choice I'm not a little kid anymore." "Good cause I'd be upset." Eren smiles as he said that and was super happily. "I call dibs on you." Levi looked up softly laughing and leans up to Eren's cheek and kisses it slowly. Eren blushes red and leans on his head,"We aren't taking things a bit fast?" "Eren it's just a kiss on the cheek." "Oh sorry." Eren blushes red. " Don't be sorry shitty brat." Eren heard those words puffing out cheeks," what's up with that."

"Its my new nickname for you."Levi nuzzles his face in his roommates chest. "Well then I get to give you a nickname.." Eren pouts cutely feeling Levi 's affection. "Okay say it." "Your nickname is Lil Shorty." Levi was shocked and huffs,"Fine whatever shitty brat." "Good my Lil shorty." The waiter comes back with their food and sets it up on the table. Both Eren and Levi started eating.

"Damn,I am so stuffed."Eren chuckles rubbing his belly slowly. "Yeah plus you ate fast." Eren chuckles happily wrapping arm around his neck,"You drank but your not drunk, why is that?" "That liquor had no strong affects on me."Levi said. Eren smiles walking back to the car.

They made it home but Levi had slept in the car on the way,so Eren had to carry the cute shorty inside and lays him on the bed. At first he struggled putting him down because the shorty nails dug in his shirt. He took off Levi 's shoes then his pants covering him up with the blanket. Before he left him, he gave a kiss on his forehead.

In the morning Levi was first to wake up leaving Eren and Armin sleeping. He ate breakfast, took a shower, and brushed his teeth and hair. His schedule was early in the morning he overslept the time he was needed to get up. He quick wrote a note for Eren telling him where he is then grabs all of his stuff and heads out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren woke up around eleven and looked to see Levi but he wasn't there. He got up and read the note on his bed smiling. He went to get dressed and fresh. He had class at one which gave him time to play Legend of Zelda on the Wii. He missed Levi 's voice and face, he imagine him as link saving Levi as Zelda but a boy, he was very happy he met him. He felt wrong to fell in love at first sight but Levi was different from others.

Eren defeated the creepy boss and looked up at the clock which read twelve twenty-five. He got up and gets his bag turning off the game and heads out the door.

After a couple hours later, Levi left from his class and pulls off his shirt and pants replacing it with long shirt and boxers relaxing on the bed. He spread out on the blankets and rest his head in the pillow.

Eren came in the room and notices Levi resting in the pillow and smiles,"I'm here." "Hello Eren ,"Levi lifts up and turns to him. "How was class today?" "It was alright, better than staying here by myself." Eren said sitting on the shorty's bed. The shorty crawls next to him and rests his head.

"Levi my waifu."Eren nuzzles you happily. "Your wife?"Levi looked huge and tilts head. "No no not wife." "Oh I was about to say." The shorty said. "I want you to be my first kiss Levi." Levi blushes pink slightly nodding,"You'd be the first want able kiss to me. "You mean my kisses would be the better than the other?" He nods brushing his nose on Eren's cheek. "I am so lucky to meet someone like you who doesn't try to fuck me on the first time." "Awww you should be treated like a Prince."Eren said laying hand on his cheeks. Levi looks in his eyes and looks down blushing pink, he slowly grabs his hand then lays his face in his hands.

Eren heart rose up in his chest and stroking cheeks,"Levi... Your cuteness affects me..." Levi smirks softly then kisses his brats cheeks with a little lick. Eren blushes and pushes Levi on the bed,"Not a wise choice,my lil shorty." "Sorry,I was just having fun." "Its Okay cutie."Eren leans up moving Levi 's bangs and kisses forehead. Levi looked up happy he's feeling sweet love instead of hurt and rude love,"Your so good to me ,Eren.." "Good you need it." Eren lays down next to him and pulls to his chest. Levi lays his head and hand on Eren's chest and nuzzles.

Levi fell asleep on Eren's chest when Armin came in. "So he had a bad dream again?" "No shut up."Eren blushes and rubs Levi 's head, nuzzling. Armin laughs slightly while shaking his head. "I'll be studying with Marco and Jean then." "You better not tell them about me got it,I'll come and pound in the face."Eren gave a warning hiss and nuzzles Levi. "I won't I promise."Armin smiles and gets a drink of Sprite then leaves them.

An hour or so Levi wakes up from his sleep and stretches. "Hello shorty, slept well?"Eren said rubbing his back. "Levi nods and sits up on Eren. "Ooff."Eren poofed out when he Sat on him. Levi looks and smirks slightly. Eren looked up then looks down at Levi 's thighs and blushes. Levi gets up and stretches his body. "Your very alluring Levi." Eren sits up and walks to him. Levi chuckles slightly and wraps arms around his brats body laying chin on him. Eren wraps his arms around his waist ,"Your affectionate when your still sleepy." Levi nuzzles then let's go and yawns, "What time is it?" "It's a quarter after four , why?" Eren tilts head and blinks.

"I have another class at five and it will end at seven." Levi puts his clothes back on and shoes. "I will miss you.." "I'll miss you too."Levi blushed softly,"Be ready to cuddle when I return." "I will ,have fun my beautiful shorty." "I will my cute shitty brat."Levi looks happily and walks to get his stuff waving bye to him.

After his shorty left Eren was again alone, he goes to sit down and whimpers,"I want him here with me." He turned on the tv and watches it yawning.

After a couple minutes of boredom ,he got up changing his clothes and puts shoes on, he walks quickly to the flower store outside the college. He went inside and looks around for a couple of flowers. The floral lady came and smiles,"You need any help,son?" "Oh, yeah, do you know what flowers to get for someone you love wants to wait to get together but means I love you and I want to be with you." "Well ,there's some flowers down there or there's some that could mean the same."The older lady said smiling. "Thank you..." "Tell me if you need anything." Eren nods picking out flowers and wrapping around them then pays the lady and heads back to his dorm.

Eren got back before anyone could talk to him. He sets the bouquet of flowers in a vase thing then sniffs them thinking if he'd love them. He sat down on the couch as soon as Armin arrived. "Heyo Eren!" "Hey hey." "Who are these flowers for?" "Who do you think?"Eren grunted getting out his work from class. "Ahh, so do you think he's the right one?" Eren nods writing stuff on his paper.

"How do you know, you just met him.." Eren glared at him,"Just shut up Armin stop being like Mikasa.." "We are just watching out for you."Armin said sitting down. "I don't need you too...I can hand this worry about your own love life and stay out of mine." "Fine whatever.."Armin ate his left over burrito. Eren stood up walking to the bathroom wishing Levi was here with him.

Eren sighs sadly since it's been a long time since he saw Levi. He left the bathroom noticing Armin left again and sits down on his bed waiting impatiently. The door let a loud knock at the door. "Eren open now it's a emergency!" He ran to the door and opens. When he opened the door seeing Edwin holding Levi in his arms. "What happened ?Tell me what happened?" "He fell down a small flight of stairs, I didn't see what happened."Edwin sets a sleeping Levi in Eren arms. Eren nuzzles his head and tears fall,"Thank Y-you." Edwin nods and leaves them alone shutting the door.

Eren was rubbing his shortys cheeks and cuddles him hoping he'd wake up. Levi breathes softly and takes in Eren's scent and slowly wakes up,"E-Eren?" "Yes my sweet?" "My body hurts so much."Levi said looking up weakly. "I know, you fell on some stairs."He nuzzles him more closely. Levi crawls more on top of Eren onto his chest nuzzling. Eren rubs his arms closely and lifts up his chin and kisses his nose. Levi looks up at him and his lips wanted his badly now. Eren smiles softly giving another kiss on the forehead. "Eren ...please kiss..me.." "What where?"He tilts his head to the side. "My lips ,shitty brat.." "But what if I lose control..."

"Its okay I trust you won't , I just want a kiss please, don't make a hurt man force." Eren shook his head looking at the shortys lips and leans in giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. Levi kisses him holding on to him and doesn't let go. Eren press his lips again his more and his tongue gives his mouth a lick. The shorter male opens his mouth letting the others in. "Levi.. I'm starting to get hard in my jeans, I need to stop.." "Okay."Levi nuzzles him closely and looks up at him,"Eren your such a good man ,you deserve much more." "What do you mean?" "You deserve more than me more love. Someone who'd let you do stuff better." "No you don't say that Levi... I want you to be only mine."Eren said in distressed. "Look at us...we just meet and now we flirt so much..." "But Levi it seems like I knew you for so long...and I don't want anyone else."

"When have we met before..."Levi asked. "I don't know, it's just I think I have. Please understand I don't want anyone else, I'm happy I fell in love you quickly..you seem like a right person who wouldn't hurt me and you know I would never hurt you ." "Eren...what am I going to do with you.." "Keep me and be with me forever.."Eren said with a whine. "I will shitty brat.." Eren gives him another kiss on the lips. Levi closes his eyes when he got the kiss and when Eren tried to pull away he didn't want them to leave but Eren won this battle.

"I...I love you ,Eren." "I love you more."Eren smiles pulling up the blankets and lays down with his Shorty. Levi nuzzles his chest setting his hand on it closing eyes. Eren rubs the shorter males sides closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was Saturday, no one had classes to go today. Eren and Levi went out for breakfast at IHop. Levi had blueberry pancakes and Eren had an omelette and fried potatos. After breakfast was over they went to the West Rose Mall.

"There's probably bigger places at Sina I suppose."Eren looks over at his Shorty. "Yeah, but I like it here better smaller things are better." "I agree with you, small things are better."He chuckles with a smirk. Levi caught on at what he was getting at and punches Eren's shoulder. "Owwwie I'm sorry." The Shorty winks and walks ahead looking back. "Get back here."Eren whines. "Your still hurt you know." "Yeah but I only slipped on a piece of paper." "Yeah suree." "If you want me come and get me."Levi smirks softly.

"Is that a challenge? Then challenge accepted."Eren smirks and chases after him. Levi looks walks faster away very ahead of Eren and takes a turn then goes into a clothes store and hides in the clothes. Eren got to the turn and looks around and heads to the first store he sees which his Shorty was in.

Levi stayed quiet waits for his new Prince and his corners of his mouth slightly went up. Eren looks around all over for him but he first looked in the kids clothing. The Shorty saw Eren's feet a little bit away ,he runs to the changing room and stands up on th he platform. Eren looked around couldn't find him anywhere but he looked around. Levi leans back against the wall closing his eyes to rest.

Eren looks around starting to miss his little man and whines softly but then sees a changing room making his way in. "Come out come out where ever you are, I'm getting quite hungry."Eren said smirking devilishly and walks more. Levi woke up looks around and stands up trying to look for Eren. The taller male opened the first door seeing no one shutting it then keeps going. After Eren closed the door Levi quickly slid under the wall and got up on the platform.

Eren opens the one Levi was in then looks more sighing. Levi unlocks the door then slowly moves out and hides in clothes. Eren stopped looking and frowns softly heading out . When he did Levi jumped out of no where and jumps on him. "Here I am ,Shitty Brat."Levi coos in his ear and nuzzling. "There's my lil Shorty." Levi got down and grabs his brats hand. They walked around in the store looking for clothes. "You have money for this?"Eren asked.

Levi nods and looks around,"I went to Saint Sina, always have a good paying job to live and be there." "Nice I have some money from doing a little bit of jobs, enough for food no other things." Levi nods then decides to walk out of the store. Eren snakes his arm around Levi 's waist and walks on with him. The lil Shorty blushes a little bit and presses his body against him.

Eren blushes red and then wraps his arms around Levi 's waist. Levi presses his body against him more and looks up. Eren felt hard within his jeans blushing wildly,"Levi ,I'm getting hard in m-my jeans." Levi blushes softly looking up,"I'm ...a-already wet Eren." The taller male blushes red and kisses his lips tenderly,"What should we do ?" "You d-don't have to have ..sex with me just rub me and I'll give you the same and maybe ..something else."Levi said looking up at him. "C-can I see ...you naked?" The shorter male nods leans up and kisses him softly. "Just don't use your stuff in my body." Eren nods kissing Levi 's lips sweet and deeply.

They went back to the dorm room and seeing that Armin was gone. Eren locked the door and pulls off his shirt as Levi pulled off his pants already had his shirt off. Eren walked over to him and sees his lovely body. Levi blushes red,"S-stop staring..its embarrassing." The taller male blushes and crawls on top of Levi, then kisses his lips softly putting their hands together. Levi kisses him deeply and blushes,"Pl-please rub me now I'm getting hard."

Eren nods slowly pulling off his boxers and gasps at the cuteness of his member. "Shitty brat stop staring at it."Levi cursed at him softly blushing. "Can I ...I have a taste?" The Shorty looked up in shock and looks down closing eyes and nods. Eren slowly lifts up his member and licks it from the tip to the top. "Ahh Eren,that felt so good. Why does it feel good?" "Its sensitive, have you never been loved down there?" "No I told you.."Levi said slightly irritated. "Please love it for me."

Eren nods leaning down gliding his tongue against his member. Levi moans calm and sweet to Eren's ears. His member taste very good and sweet,he took the whole thing in his mouth and sucks slowly causing it to grow bigger. Levi moans louder and holds his head into his thighs, "Ahhh Eren right there, yes...uhhh .. More please." Eren obeys him starting to use his teeth and starts pulling it out and in as he sucks faster. He swirls his tongue around it and licks as He sucks. "Ahh mmm Eren I-I am about to cum."Levi moans became more feminine then before.

Eren gave the last two suckles and licks then Levi cums in his mouth and moans loudly. "That felt so nice...Eren..you loved it very well." "Anything for the one I want forever, I mean I'd want you to be with me as my love because I don't care how early it is I just need you , I love you so very much."Eren had tears on his face from his own words. "Eren...your suppose to leave the tears to me...I love you so much too I'll be yours but you have to promise I'm not a toy." Levi holds his cheeks looking in Eren's emerald eyes. "I promise my lovely Delilah."Eren presses his lips against the older man's lips. Levi giggles softly at Eren and kisses his lips deeply biting his own lip,"My turn Eren."

Levi licked his lips when he saw Eren's massive erection, bending over and licks his tip slowly. Eren moans biting his lip and lays back enjoying his new loves long tongue around his member. The lil Shorty suckled faster and grinding his teeth on it. Eren holds his head in between his legs slowly moves a little bit. It made Levi angry out of lust and bites his member. "Oh ow baby settle down." Levi suckles him harder and licks his hard tip. Eren couldn't take it in much long so he cums fast in Levi 's mouth and pants.

After they got done, Eren clean the dirty sheets as Levi starts a warm shower. Eren walks into the bathroom seeing Levi and blushes, he a lot muscles for being a short man. Levi got in the shower getting all wet and turns to Eren looking at him with lustful eyes. "Please here Eren I'm getting so cold." "Umm y-yes of course."Eren gets in the shower with him and wraps arms around his bare waist. The lil Shorty turns facing him setting hands on his chest.

Eren smiles slightly and rubs his nice wet outer thighs. Levi kisses Eren's chest then glides his tongue up his chest slightly purring. "Levi...you are so bad.." Levi giggles softly hugging him tightly and kisses lips softly. The taller male presses his lil Shorty against the wall rubbing his wet and soft butt squeezes tightly. Levi moans in his ear holding on to him. Eren rubs his butt getting ready to spread his butt open to rub his hole losing his control. "Uhhh...Eren...oooohh." Eren moves his hand to his hole rubbing his hole more.

"Eren, no please...I'm not ready." Levi moans loudly and tries to push him away. The taller male rubs his hole with his finger barely sliding is finger in. "Please stop Eren...ERENN stopppp." Eren regain his conscious and pulls away feeling ashame. "Please don't leave me I'm sorry I didn't mean too I swear." "Eren please shut up, its okay.. it's my fault,now please stop crying." Eren nods slowly kisses his nose then gets the shampoo and puts in his shorty's hair. Levi slightly giggles and let's him wash him up and gets closer to his chest.

After a while Levi and Eren watches a movie called The Hobbits The Unexpected Journey. Levi had told Eren he saw the other movies by the same person, Eren was happy He did too so he didn't have to worry about his Shorty getting lost. Levi was very wild when a fight occurred. Eren had no idea he was into the stuff he thought it was hilarious. He grinned at his thought and decided to tell him,"Your short enough to be a Hobbit." Levi turns to Eren and punches him in the belly smirking. Eren coughs loudly laughing out loud,"Oww ow I'm sorry." "You better, hobbits are great but you don't call me short." Eren nods smiling then kisses his lip softly.

The movie was long but it finally was over. Levi fell asleep on his brats chest and snuggles closely. Eren rubs his little head and closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren woke up around three o'clock but Levi wasn't there. He stood up looking around,"Levi?Where are you?" He went to the table and seen a note and read it out loud,"I took your car to go get things from the store please don't worry see you when I return..Love Always Levi." Eren nods smiling and walks around to stretch his muscles.

Eren continued on his Legend of Zelda, he was almost finished with the whole game. He wished it was a two player game so Levi could play with him. He went into his day dream about himself and Levi was these characters.

A few moments later Levi appeared inside the room,"Eren I'm home." "Come here honeybee."Eren smiles happily turning to him. Levi walks over leaning on the sofa,"Did you miss me?." "Of course ,I do all the time... What did you get out the store?" "I got hair gel, razor, all that bathroom stuff."He leans in and kisses his brats lips softly. Eren smiles kissing him back and nods,"Ohhh..cool I don't use hair gel I like my hair like it is." "Good I love it like that too."Levi rubs Eren's head happily.

"Levi?How come you won't smile?"Eren looks up at him. "Because like I said before I was never treated or had enough power to smile." "Can I see your smile.."He tilts his head looking at Levi. "You won't laugh will you?" Eren shakes his head and looks up more. Levi sighs slightly and gives a tiny smile looking at him. "Aww that's a sweet smile,my Baby." Levi lightly blushed when he was called baby and sits down next to Eren.

"I love you cutie."Levi said cuddling up to his love. "I love you more my darling." Eren nudges his Shortys nose with his and smiles happily. Levi let's out a small giggle looking in his eyes. Eren looks in his and smiles gratefully then wraps his arms around his waist. The Shorty nuzzles him back then kisses his lips holding face,"What have you been doing since I was gone." "I've been playing video games and thinking about you."

"What game ?"The Shorty looks at him cutely. "Legend of Zelda, I change it in my mind. I switched Link to me and princess Zelda to you."Eren rubs his sides and looks happily at him. "Awww that is very sweet of you."Levi giggles lightly then kisses his lips deeply, he then pulls away biting his lips. "Tell me, baby, why are you so sexy?" "Well,you tell me why?" "I don't think I can tell you, maybe you just are."Eren smirks looking in his eyes.

Levi crawls on Eren's lap and turns to him getting on his knees then spread them to the side where he's sitting on him. Eren blushes red looking away a little bit. The Shorty purrs softly then kisses Eren's lips. The brat kisses his kittens lips back and sets his hands on his hips closing his eyes. Levi presses his chest against Eren's head looking up. Eren lifts up his head from his chest and kisses neck slowly. Levi blushes as his loves lips touch his neck, he shivers a bit and moans lightly telling Eren how much he likes his lip movements.

The taller male smirks more at him then unbuttons the shortys dress shirt and kisses down his chest. "E-Eren... Please.."Levi let out a moan and opens his shirt more for him. Eren looks at him watching him undo his shirt then kisses down his neck. He sets his tongue on the perked nipple of Levi and licks the nub slowly lastly wraps his tongue around it and suckles. "Uhhh...Daddy.."Levi moans starting to sound high pitched and girly. Eren blushes hot pink when he got called Daddy but suckles the Shortys nub more switching over to the other side making both nubs wet and perky.

"Oh daddy, your tongue feels so good." Levi moans closing his eyes tighter and slowly moves his hips against Eren slowly. Eren seen him move his hip lustfully and sucks his perky nub harder, holding his legs down. He sets his hands on Levi 's waist, he suckles nubs More then pulls his pants with boxers down and rubs his bare arse squeezing it tightly. Levi squeaks with a low moan feeling his hands on his rear behind.

Levi felt extra horny when his arse was rubbed, it felt really nice to him. He slowly press his hips against Eren jeans he then slowly grind on his zipper. Eren lets go of his nipples, groaning with him when he got grinded on. He slaps his Shortys little white arse and squeezes tighter smirking upwards. The Shorty squeaks loudly when he got slapped down there sexually. "Oh Eren, I am feeling so naughty and hot." "Very much so baby, I'm getting that way too."Eren rubs his arse slowly and holds it tightly.

Eren smirks at him rubbing it more then slides his hand lower on his arse. The Shorty purrs then turns around getting on his hands and knees sticking his arse up in the air at Eren. He rubs it against Eren chest and purrs sexually. Eren rubs his arse a bit more and opens his arse cheeks getting his tongue full of saliva then licks his Shortys red hole. Levi squeals at the feeling and starts to drool from his mouth, "Nghh.. Daddy.. more ,faster!" Eren did as he was told and licks his arse hole deeply. He felt his member react quickly becoming really stiff and moans loudly. Levi looked at his pants then unzips the zipper looking at how big it was. He bite his lip now beginning to crave sex but his mind telling him no not yet, he didn't know what to do.

"Eren-n... I want to have sex with you so badly..but I'm to scared."Levi felt tears go down his face. Eren looked his lovers face, he never seen his Levi cry..he didn't like it at all. "Baby please don't cry, its okay, we don't have too." "B-but I... want too.. "Levi looks at Eren and the tears disappear but he still sniffles. Eren looks in his eyes rubbing his cheek,"I can't promise that I won't hurt you..I never had it before." The Shorty nods and presses his head against his brats neck. Eren pulls his body closely to him and rubs his back to calm down. Levi nuzzles into his neck more then looks up at him. Eren smiles softly when he looked up and kisses his nose softly. "Can we have it ..Eren?"

"If you really want you really want too." Levi nods wanting to know what his member would feel like in his body. Eren stood up and walks to his bed looking at him. "Can I-I give a ride, Eren?" "Sure baby."Eren smiles then lays down on the pillow as his member is stiff in the air. The Shorty pulls off his pants and boxers but leaves his white shirt opened. Before he went to Eren, he locked the room door walking back to his brat. He first sat himself on his chest leaning in kissing Eren's lips with his tongue. Eren joined his tongue wrestling him in the wild kiss. Levi lifts him self up and lets Eren's member touch his hole. Eren bit his lips when He let his hole touch him,he could feel the warm air come out of his body. Levi blushes pink then slides his hole on his lovers massive erection.

"Ahhh,Eren ...Ohhh yes."Levi moans loudly when his arse was penetrated. Eren groans as he pushes his Shorty down on him more. The Shorty moves his hips against Eren, he felt great inside him and he enjoyed it a lot more than he excepted. He begins to bounce on Eren's member moaning loudly. Eren grabs his lovers member with his hand and jerks him up and down. Levi blushes red when he got jerked but he still bounced up and down on him giving Eren more kisses with his tongue. Eren jerked him off harder kissing him deeply mixing his saliva with his, when Levi pulls away a string of saliva come off their tongue.

He came back to his lips kissing more getting the saliva all over themselves. Levi bounces faster moaning loudly, he pulls away again and sets his hands on Eren's chest moving up and down rolling his hips. He begins to drool out of his mouth when Eren's member got to touch his prostate. "Eren.. I-I'm about to cum." "Me too..Lets cum together baby."Eren sits up and wraps arms around his waist kissing his neck. Levi set his head on Eren's neck and moans out as they move together. Soon after Levi cums out all over Eren's body moaning lightly still bouncing him. He cums hard with him in his arse as Levi moans screaming out his name and pants heavily.

After that Eren pulled off Levi but he was stuck in him. "Baby I'm stuck in you." Levi giggles sweating badly,"He doesnt want to leave his warm home." Eren smirks softly and watches his member twitch abit. Levi hole was sucking his member in him as if it wanted more. "Eren...My body accepts your sex." "That's good baby boy, I'm happy." Eren smiles kissing his lips. Levi looks down at himself,"No more okay down there." His hole releases Eren's member.

They laid down beside each other and pant. "You felt so good Eren I never knew it would be nice, you never hurted me..." "You also felt good, I'm happy I didn't hurt you baby."Eren smiles happily and pulls Levi to him. "I hope you know you aren't think about being the only one on top..."Levi looked up smirking at him. Eren blushes looking away,"Actually I did." "Well your wrong I will be the dominant one next time." Levi kisses Erens nose.

Eren still blushes and nods his head,"Alright my love." Levi nuzzles Eren's chest happily,"This is the second time today we had to clean the sheets." "Yeah,I guess there's to much lust in the air today." Eren softly giggles looking at him. The Shorty got up but his legs were wobbly. "Be careful baby your still numb." Eren got up and helps Levi to his feet. "Yeah you done me really good."Levi nuzzles his neck.

Eren gave Levi a rag to his body and he also gave his body a clean so they didn't have to take a shower. After that they both got changed and decided to go for walk ouside.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi swings his hands with Eren's and looks at Eren happily. Eren chuckles watching him,"Your so cute." The Shorty wraps arms around his brats waist. Eren smiles more then picks up Levi off the ground. Levi squirms giggling grabbing on to his shirt. Eren chuckles loudly stops walking and gets on his knees,"Get on my back sugar." The Shorty nods climbing on his back wrapping arms around his neck and holds on tight. The brat stood up and walks giving his love a piggy back ride. Levi giggles lightly kissing the taller males ear and softly nums on his ear lobe. "Staph that tickles baby."

Levi looks up as Eren gives him a piggy back ride back to the dorm room. Eren set him down and walks inside smiling holding his hand. "Finally we are home."Levi said happily looking around the room. "Wow I never knew this room was a mess." "That's what happens when boys are around." "I hope you not saying me."The Shorty crosses his arms together. "No no not you ha ha ha."Eren laughs nervously. Levi shakes head and gets the clothes off the floor,"Help me clean up most of this stuff is yours my goofy brat." Eren chuckles happily and starts to help clean up.

Levi held his nose when he picked up dirty boxers of Eren's with only two finger and puts in a laundry basket," Your so nasty." Eren sticks his tongue out and makes his bed and Levi 's, "Thank you so much for the lovely compliment baby." "Tsk...that wasn't a compliment" "Um What was that you said?"Eren gave him a stupid smirk. "You are a shitty brat."The Shorty frowns and crosses his arms. "You look so beautiful all angry and pouts." Levi blushes in embarrassment looking away puffing his cheeks. The brat chuckles then gets out the vaccum as Levi gets two bandanas out of his bag getting one for his head and one for his face and gets out a bottle of Windex and goes to clean the Windows. Eren watches him confusingly and tilts head,"What the..?"

"What ?Don't judge me!"Levi says under the bandana."I'm not...I'm just curious , why do you have that in your bag?" "Well because before I came I didn't know who I was gonna deal with."He starts cleaning the windows. "Oh I see!" Levi stands on his tippy toes trying to clean the top. "Do you want help up?" The Shorty pouts shaking his head yes. Eren smiles happily picking up Levi by his waist to help him to clean the windows. Levi slightly giggles then starts clean the top part of the window.

"Looky what I see, a little booty."Eren smirks moving to another window. "Stop staring at it, it's w-weird and embarrassing." "Awwww," He rests his head on his butt as a pillow. The Shorty giggles at him and presses his butt against his brats cheek. Eren rests on him as Levi cleans the windows. "You can set me down now baby." Eren whines setting him down then sits down on the couch for him.

As soon as Levi got done cleaning he sat next to Eren. Eren smiles happily and lays his head in his lap looking up. "Hey there handsome."Levi giggles bending down kissing his nose. "Haii beautiful."Eren blushes as he kisses his nose. He Soon nuzzles his head in his Shortys belly and looks up. "Eren you better not touch my belly.. Its very ...sensitive,"Levi closes his eyes tightly and puffs cheeks. "Cause of you." "Why is it because of me?" "Cause my stuffs down there and when my belly feels something like you against it sends a little vibration,cause it loves you now." Levi blushes wildly and looks away. "Awww baby that's so cute ,can I nuzzle your belly when you wear a shirt?"

"Sure handsome just not my belly skin." Eren nuzzles him happily looking up at Levi. Levi rubs his hand through his hair and leans back against The couch yawning loudly,"What time is it, Eren?" "It is eight o'clock." "Do have class on Sunday?"Levi lays down on the couch looking at him. His brat shook his head and goes behind him wrapping arms around him and lays down pulling him closer to him.

The Shorty giggles sweetly as he turns a round facing him and kisses his lips softly. Eren kisses his lips a bit deeper and rubs his sides slowly. Levi bits his lips looking up at him,"That makes me feel hot Eren." "Your so naughty baby, when you are sleepy." "I'm not sleepy..!"The Shorty whines then yawns. "Sure you aren't baby." Levi nuzzles his face in his chest and closes his eyes. Eren kisses his little head smiling covering him up with the blankets.

The Shorty makes little noises when his brat covers him up. "Go to sleep, sugar,You need it." Levi looks up at him evily and searches for his nubs and bites it. "Oh ouch that was my niiipplee, why you do that?."Eren pouts looking at him. "You wouldn't stop telling me to sleep so I bite it." "Well that really was painful,maybe I should make you kiss it better." Levi nods giggling and winks,"I'll kiss it better,"He lifts up his shirt and kisses his nub. Eren shivers at his touches,"Thank you baby now let's cuddle up together."

The Shorty obeys and nuzzles is head in his loves chest closing his eyes. Eren pets his head softly kissing the top of it and closes his eyes too. Sooner or later both Levi and Eren fall asleep


End file.
